The Warrior Awakens: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 105: "The Warrior Awakens." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:27,468 --> 00:01:29,472 Encara segueixes dormint, Stern? 3 00:01:30,461 --> 00:01:32,212 Ľentrenament de karate és ďaquí una hora! 4 00:01:33,003 --> 00:01:35,567 Haig de recordar-te que aquesta tarda n’hi ha una competició de karate! 5 00:01:36,627 --> 00:01:38,410 Només per si ho havies oblidat. 6 00:01:39,941 --> 00:01:44,613 İ no arribis tard! Tot ľequip compta amb tu. 7 00:01:52,850 --> 00:01:56,773 Ei, com a mínim espero que vinguis. 8 00:02:02,159 --> 00:02:03,979 En Jeremie té raó, hem de tornar a Còrtex. 9 00:02:04,102 --> 00:02:07,542 Sí, sobretot ara que sabem que el sistema dissenyat per en Tyron és diferent al de Lyoko. 10 00:02:07,679 --> 00:02:10,629 Necessito més dades per a poder fer un virus que sigui efectiu. 11 00:02:10,725 --> 00:02:12,492 Però… com ho fareu amb el tallafocs? 12 00:02:12,600 --> 00:02:13,569 Crec que podrem. He fet un programa que ens permetrà desactivar-lo i concedir-nos ľaccés a les dades. 13 00:02:13,739 --> 00:02:17,474 He acabat un programa que ens permetrà desactivar-lo i concedir-nos ľaccés a les dades. 14 00:02:18,582 --> 00:02:20,082 Uau, ets molt bo, Einstein! 15 00:02:20,223 --> 00:02:23,508 No vull semblar pessimista, però què farem amb aquestes criatures negres? 16 00:02:23,664 --> 00:02:28,349 Et recordo que ľúltima vegada vam ser desvirtualitzats en un parell de segons. 17 00:02:28,490 --> 00:02:31,319 És cert. Mai a la meva vida no he vist unes coses tan ràpides i perilloses. 18 00:02:31,482 --> 00:02:36,446 És perquè no coneixeu ľOdd Della Robbia. Amb un parell de ﬂetxes làser ja és suﬁcient. 19 00:02:36,790 --> 00:02:39,072 Bé, ens veiem després de les classes a la fàbrica. 20 00:02:39,685 --> 00:02:42,058 Perdoneu-me, però serà sense mi. 21 00:02:42,304 --> 00:02:44,499 Per què? Tens por a aquests monstres negres? 22 00:02:45,526 --> 00:02:47,729 Si vols et presto la meva espasa. 23 00:02:48,824 --> 00:02:50,854 Tinc una competició de karate. 24 00:02:51,205 --> 00:02:53,293 No puc abandonar els meus companys. 25 00:02:53,400 --> 00:02:54,262 İ què passa amb nosaltres? 26 00:02:55,551 --> 00:02:58,563 Realment ho sento. Haig de marxar. 27 00:03:20,309 --> 00:03:21,542 Pareu! Pareu! 28 00:03:22,793 --> 00:03:24,886 Està malament. Està molt malament. 29 00:03:25,170 --> 00:03:26,939 Què esteu fent? 30 00:03:27,388 --> 00:03:33,311 Sembleu robots! Sempre el mateix atac. Heu de ser imprevisibles. 31 00:03:34,139 --> 00:03:35,934 No sou màquines! 32 00:03:37,091 --> 00:03:39,986 Com jo, per exemple. M’estimo més no parlar-ne, 33 00:03:40,062 --> 00:03:44,891 però quan vaig estar a Birmània tenia 15 homes furiosos davant meu i vaig haver de ser imprevisible! 34 00:03:47,690 --> 00:03:50,329 Bé, hauria acabat com a menjar de gos en llauna. 35 00:03:53,960 --> 00:03:55,614 Bé, em posaré en el teu lloc. 36 00:03:56,240 --> 00:03:58,710 Vinga, Stern, ataca’m! 37 00:03:58,833 --> 00:04:00,336 Què? 38 00:04:00,442 --> 00:04:01,942 He dit que m’ataquis! 39 00:04:06,723 --> 00:04:09,178 Això ha estat imprevisible. 40 00:04:09,663 --> 00:04:15,648 Bé, considerant que la densitat del gas és igual a la massa molecular dividida per… 41 00:04:15,726 --> 00:04:17,568 Com ťha anat ľentrenament? 42 00:04:18,977 --> 00:04:20,569 Estàs empipat amb mi? 43 00:04:20,742 --> 00:04:22,087 Per què? 44 00:04:22,337 --> 00:04:23,431 Perquè no aniré amb vosaltres. 45 00:04:23,496 --> 00:04:25,948 Oh, no, no et preocupis! Ho entenc. 46 00:04:26,710 --> 00:04:28,124 İ els altres? 47 00:04:31,164 --> 00:04:33,291 No et preocupis, canviaran ďopinió. 48 00:04:34,303 --> 00:04:40,444 No és sorprenent perquè haig de recordar-vos que ľhidrogen amb heli és el gas amb menor densitat. 49 00:04:43,021 --> 00:04:48,354 El llangardaix verd de la Mesopotàmia pot esperar les seves preses durant hores. 50 00:04:48,888 --> 00:04:54,336 El color del seu pèl canvia depenent on hi està. 51 00:04:58,008 --> 00:05:07,675 Emm… Estava… pensant en… noves estratègies de combat. Jo… 52 00:05:08,697 --> 00:05:10,108 Volies dir-me alguna cosa? 53 00:05:13,197 --> 00:05:18,932 Bé, en realitat, no em trobo gaire bé. No crec que pugui estar a la competició. 54 00:05:19,008 --> 00:05:21,765 Què? Estàs de broma, Stern? 55 00:05:22,122 --> 00:05:25,010 Si no véns, ľequip haurà de retirar-se. 56 00:05:25,610 --> 00:05:28,183 No, no, no, no. Tot això està al teu cap. 57 00:05:28,360 --> 00:05:33,655 És psicoso… psico… psicolumo... İgualment, està al teu cap. 58 00:05:34,451 --> 00:05:38,063 Noi, has de buidar la teva ment. İ ràpid. M’has sentit? 59 00:05:39,745 --> 00:05:42,634 Et vull al gimnàs en bona forma ďaquí una hora! 60 00:05:42,745 --> 00:05:45,479 Molt bé, estaré allà. 61 00:05:56,080 --> 00:06:04,548 Abans ďatrapar la seva presa, el llangardaix de la Mesopotàmia el llepa per un instant. 62 00:06:05,372 --> 00:06:07,638 İ de sobte, arranca el seu cap. 63 00:06:12,239 --> 00:06:15,600 Encara que sé que sóc pesat, us vull dir que aneu amb molt de compte al nucli de Còrtex. 64 00:06:15,832 --> 00:06:20,115 Sí, Jeremie, ťhem entès. No tocarem res i deixarem tot en ordre. 65 00:06:20,273 --> 00:06:24,584 Odd, això va de debò! No sabem si aquestes coses les envia en Tyron o el XANA. 66 00:06:24,678 --> 00:06:27,334 A qui ľimporta qui les envia? Anem a estomacar-los. 67 00:06:27,411 --> 00:06:28,696 Tens raó, els estomacarem! 68 00:06:30,379 --> 00:06:33,301 És això el que més vull dels nois, sempre tan delicats. 69 00:06:33,485 --> 00:06:34,845 Escanejo ľOdd. 70 00:06:37,811 --> 00:06:39,859 Escanejo en William. 71 00:06:43,626 --> 00:06:44,894 Virtualització! 72 00:06:57,566 --> 00:06:59,896 Ei, noies, gairebé ens feu esperar! 73 00:07:00,095 --> 00:07:03,192 No cal tant pànic, estimats músculs! Els cervells ja estan aquí! 74 00:07:03,335 --> 00:07:06,598 No m’ho puc creure, sóc jo qui fa aquest tipus de bromes! 75 00:07:29,333 --> 00:07:31,975 Bé, nois, és el moment de la veritat. 76 00:07:32,539 --> 00:07:34,976 Ja no és hora de dubtar. 77 00:07:38,584 --> 00:07:42,105 A partir ďara, només importa una cosa: 78 00:07:42,477 --> 00:07:45,479 ľolor del tatami i la mirada del vostre oponent. 79 00:07:47,506 --> 00:07:49,336 Però això són dues coses. 80 00:07:50,527 --> 00:07:52,526 Als vostres móns són dues coses. 81 00:07:53,306 --> 00:07:55,587 Al meu només és una cosa. 82 00:07:58,007 --> 00:08:04,153 On estava? Ah, sí, en els ulls dels vostres oponents. El primer que abaixi la mirada perd. 83 00:08:04,453 --> 00:08:06,628 Això és semblant als gripaus que jo vaig veure a Botswana. 84 00:08:07,008 --> 00:08:09,268 Us ho explicaré en un altre moment, però és exactament el mateix. 85 00:08:10,037 --> 00:08:12,790 Ah, Stern, estàs amb nosaltres? 86 00:08:13,427 --> 00:08:14,330 Sí, sí. 87 00:08:14,844 --> 00:08:17,990 Bé, això espero. Tots comptem amb tu. 88 00:08:40,326 --> 00:08:44,545 Nois, quan penso en això, no puc creure que ľUlrich ens hagi deixat així. 89 00:08:44,660 --> 00:08:47,857 Estic ďacord, ha estat molt inesperat de part seva. 90 00:08:48,122 --> 00:08:53,326 Espereu! No tenia opcions! Sigui quina sigui la seva elecció, no podem deixar que sigui infeliç. 91 00:08:53,562 --> 00:08:54,842 Què faríeu vosaltres? 92 00:08:54,936 --> 00:08:55,984 Què creus? 93 00:08:56,936 --> 00:09:01,985 Bé, però si el senyor Stern prefereix guanyar una medalla abans que salvar al món, aquesta és la seva elecció. 94 00:09:02,284 --> 00:09:04,220 Tots tenim una prioritat. 95 00:09:11,500 --> 00:09:12,626 Còrtex a la vista. 96 00:09:32,246 --> 00:09:36,186 Ho entens, Stern? Pren-te el teu temps. 97 00:09:37,396 --> 00:09:39,117 Està bé? 98 00:09:41,803 --> 00:09:45,270 Només observa, com una mangosta desaﬁant una cobra. 99 00:10:08,826 --> 00:10:11,761 Molt bé, inicio procés ďaterratge. 100 00:10:12,636 --> 00:10:13,902 Transferint. 101 00:10:23,178 --> 00:10:27,243 Bé, fem com sempre? Sóc jo qui condueix aquesta mega-cosa amb rodes? 102 00:10:28,145 --> 00:10:29,199 Genial! 103 00:10:41,308 --> 00:10:43,728 Bé, tot bé per ara. El superescàner no ha detectat cap presència del XANA. 104 00:10:43,841 --> 00:10:47,310 Genial! Cordeu-vos els cinturons, això se sacsejarà una mica. 105 00:10:57,118 --> 00:10:58,417 Llestos? Ja! 106 00:11:10,410 --> 00:11:11,958 — Enderrocat! — Ets genial, Ulrich. 107 00:11:12,204 --> 00:11:14,815 Que bé! No has escoltat res, però això també és efectiu. 108 00:11:25,397 --> 00:11:26,396 — Victòria per a ell! — Sí! 109 00:11:38,022 --> 00:11:40,445 Realment podria conduir això amb els ulls tancats. 110 00:11:44,451 --> 00:11:47,322 Compte, nois! Taràntules a les 6 en punt. 111 00:11:59,157 --> 00:12:02,719 Ah, per ﬁ una mica ďacció! Ja m’avorria! 112 00:12:17,634 --> 00:12:20,551 Què passa? Què collons és això? 113 00:12:36,995 --> 00:12:38,372 İ ara què fem? 114 00:12:39,063 --> 00:12:40,566 No he dit la meva última paraula. 115 00:12:54,679 --> 00:12:58,931 Jeremie, digues alguna cosa! No serem capaços de jugar a les bitlles més temps! 116 00:12:58,987 --> 00:13:04,271 Ho sé. Ľescut del Megapod ha rebut masses trets. Crec que hauré de redireccionar una mica ďenergia. 117 00:13:04,520 --> 00:13:05,847 Però no tenim temps, Jeremie! 118 00:13:06,101 --> 00:13:08,014 Sí, ara no tenim opció. 119 00:13:13,852 --> 00:13:14,913 Agafeu-vos! 120 00:13:27,088 --> 00:13:28,241 Atura’t! 121 00:13:37,130 --> 00:13:42,693 El vostre capità us agraeix per haver elegit “Aerolínies Còrtex”. Lamentem les turbulències. 122 00:13:56,167 --> 00:13:58,168 Você é demasiado previsivel, Stern! 123 00:13:58,401 --> 00:14:01,618 Ets molt previsible, Stern! Pot anticipar tots els teus moviments. No tens un robot davant teu. 124 00:14:31,139 --> 00:14:32,172 És tot. 125 00:14:35,718 --> 00:14:37,408 Ľequip blau ha guanyat la ﬁnal. 126 00:14:38,688 --> 00:14:41,313 Bé, Stern! Això sí ha estat ser imprevisible. 127 00:14:56,070 --> 00:14:58,027 Estic una mica desconcertat. No hi ha comitè de benvinguda. 128 00:14:58,103 --> 00:15:00,682 Puc assegurar-te que no diries això si no haguessis estat aquí ľúltima vegada. 129 00:15:00,915 --> 00:15:05,117 Bé, és el moment de la veritat, Jeremie. Veurem si el teu anti-tallafocs treballa. 130 00:15:24,616 --> 00:15:26,289 Bé, Jeremie, funciona! 131 00:15:28,168 --> 00:15:29,717 Ets un geni. 132 00:15:32,490 --> 00:15:36,237 Eh… Geni? Això és un gran tallafocs, Einstein. 133 00:15:44,076 --> 00:15:45,219 No pot ser! 134 00:15:53,145 --> 00:15:54,909 Molt bé, veniu aquí. 135 00:15:55,490 --> 00:15:56,456 Menja’t això! 136 00:16:21,948 --> 00:16:25,169 Molt bé, sembla que no serà fàcil. 137 00:16:25,730 --> 00:16:28,997 İ ara voldria entregar aquest trofeu al valerós capità de ľequip blau: 138 00:16:29,249 --> 00:16:30,421 Ulrich Stern! 139 00:16:33,611 --> 00:16:35,491 On és ľStern? 140 00:16:47,667 --> 00:16:51,071 Però què són aquestes coses? Contraresten tots els nostres atacs! 141 00:16:53,939 --> 00:16:56,777 Atenció, Odd! Has perdut 30 punts de vida. 142 00:17:00,496 --> 00:17:02,073 Com estan? 143 00:17:02,280 --> 00:17:04,278 Enmig ďuna batalla i això no va gaire bé. 144 00:17:26,191 --> 00:17:27,264 Me’n vaig als escàners. 145 00:17:27,389 --> 00:17:30,858 És inútil. Sense el Megapod no arribaràs mai al nucli de Còrtex. 146 00:17:41,566 --> 00:17:43,267 Això se’ns ha posat difícil. 147 00:17:45,842 --> 00:17:46,885 No podran resistir més. 148 00:17:47,009 --> 00:17:47,808 De cap de les maneres! 149 00:17:52,120 --> 00:17:55,000 És una bogeria! No tenen res a veure amb els monstres del XANA! 150 00:17:55,384 --> 00:17:56,971 No se sap mai quan ťatacaran! 151 00:17:58,153 --> 00:17:59,238 Són imprevisibles… 152 00:17:59,386 --> 00:18:03,722 “Sembleu robots! Sempre el mateix atac. Heu de ser imprevisibles.” 153 00:18:04,837 --> 00:18:06,137 “No sou màquines!” 154 00:18:09,054 --> 00:18:13,977 Jeremie, aquestes coses… No són pas monstres programats. Són éssers humans! 155 00:18:14,758 --> 00:18:15,681 Éssers humans? 156 00:18:15,931 --> 00:18:18,242 Yumi, William, ens equivocàvem! 157 00:18:18,415 --> 00:18:22,376 No esteu lluitant contra màquines, lluiteu contra avatars virtuals, com nosaltres! 158 00:18:23,711 --> 00:18:25,039 Heu de canviar ľatac. 159 00:18:26,135 --> 00:18:28,470 Per a desestabilitzar-los heu de ser imprevisibles. 160 00:18:29,453 --> 00:18:30,470 Conﬁeu en mi. 161 00:18:32,634 --> 00:18:34,698 Són molt ràpids, no podrem fer-ho! 162 00:18:34,867 --> 00:18:37,671 Sigueu més inteŀligents que ells! No oblideu que sou un equip! 163 00:18:38,570 --> 00:18:40,137 William, super fum! 164 00:18:41,434 --> 00:18:43,118 — Sí, un menys! — Sí! — Sí! 165 00:18:44,129 --> 00:18:46,096 Bé, seguiu així! 166 00:18:53,864 --> 00:18:55,148 No! 167 00:18:55,263 --> 00:18:57,447 Yumi, no ha acabat, els pots vèncer! 168 00:19:06,236 --> 00:19:08,019 No puc, Ulrich, és impossible! 169 00:19:08,149 --> 00:19:11,717 Tranquiŀlitza’t. No pensis en res. Conﬁa en els teus instints. 170 00:19:11,920 --> 00:19:13,278 Ara ťenviaré la teva nova arma. 171 00:19:30,996 --> 00:19:32,871 — Sí! — Sí! 172 00:19:33,061 --> 00:19:34,545 Genial, Yumi, només queda un! 173 00:19:40,891 --> 00:19:41,828 Es mou cap a mi. 174 00:19:42,079 --> 00:19:45,985 Ets més forta que ell! No vagis on ell ťespera, destrueix-lo! 175 00:19:53,614 --> 00:19:54,530 Sorpresa! 176 00:19:59,924 --> 00:20:01,894 — Sí! — Sí! 177 00:20:02,113 --> 00:20:03,744 He dubtat, però ets el millor! 178 00:20:03,860 --> 00:20:06,208 Tenies raó. Òbviament, aquestes coses són éssers humans. 179 00:20:06,410 --> 00:20:07,896 Tot el que has de fer és ﬁnalitzar el treball, Yumi! 180 00:20:27,330 --> 00:20:28,515 Genial, està baixant-se! 181 00:20:42,750 --> 00:20:43,844 Has estat increïble! 182 00:20:44,750 --> 00:20:47,002 Gràcies pels teus consells. Sense tu no ho hauria aconseguit. 183 00:20:47,201 --> 00:20:49,002 Ah, per cert, i la teva competició? 184 00:20:49,264 --> 00:20:50,797 Va ser… quelcom instructiu. 185 00:20:51,406 --> 00:20:53,570 He aconseguit extreure algunes imatges. 186 00:21:02,827 --> 00:21:04,591 Què collons és això? 187 00:21:13,604 --> 00:21:17,529 Ara estem segurs. En Tyron és qui envia aquests… Ninjas. 188 00:21:17,980 --> 00:21:19,683 Sí. Serà difícil lluitar contra ell. 189 00:21:19,917 --> 00:21:23,580 Aquest enemic és molt més perillós que el XANA. 190 00:21:28,164 --> 00:21:33,415 La vídua negra de la Patagònia mai dóna una oportunitat a la seva presa. 191 00:21:34,198 --> 00:21:38,665 Aquest escarabat infeliç no té escapatòria. 192 00:21:39,571 --> 00:21:45,405 No deixis que ho faci, petit escarabat! Defensa’t! Sigues imprevisible! Mostra-li que ets tot un home! 193 00:21:52,148 --> 00:21:54,429 Estan transmetent coses estúpides a aquesta hora. 194 00:21:54,902 --> 00:21:57,335 Què… què volies dir-me alguna cosa? 195 00:21:57,919 --> 00:22:01,459 Sí, et volia donar les gràcies per tots els consells que m’has donat. 196 00:22:01,837 --> 00:22:03,153 Han estat molt útils. 197 00:22:05,662 --> 00:22:08,320 Bé, això és normal, Stern. Aquest és el meu treball. 198 00:22:08,666 --> 00:22:09,960 De totes maneres… 199 00:22:13,319 --> 00:22:15,164 Tinc això per a tu. 200 00:22:17,446 --> 00:22:19,790 Estaria molt complagut si ťho quedessis tu. 201 00:22:21,213 --> 00:22:22,416 De debò? 202 00:22:25,543 --> 00:22:27,349 És molt bo de part teva. 203 00:22:30,757 --> 00:22:32,599 İ doncs, ens veiem demà a ľentrenament de la tarda? 204 00:22:34,123 --> 00:22:35,059 Molt bé. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:The Warrior Awakens